jensandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Norah Tremblay
CODED Norah Tremblay Daughter of Mnemosyne (This Character Belongs to Jenna) Personality Personality Charming and sweet, she's sometimes flirty, and uses her charisma to her advantage. But most of the time, she's just sweet and shy, and she loves self photography. She's social and likes to be surrounded by friends. |- | Other |- | |} History History Her father, Roy Tremblay, was a poet and writer that wasn't succeeding in the market. He was falling into a depression when he met Mnemosyne. She brightened up his life, and he hers; he wrote poetry again, he lived again. But after about a month, she disappeared, seemingly off the face of the earth; she was, simply, gone. He fell back into his unfortunate drinking habits again, until a tiny baby appeared on his door. A note was stuck to the basket, and it was from Roy's old lover, saying that this was their's. When the little baby girl opened her eyes, Roy was struck with joy, to see she had the same eyes as her mother. Just like her mother, the baby girl brought Roy out of the clutches of loneliness and brightened his life. He cleaned up his act and raised the girl, who he named Norah, as best he could, and she was always very intelligent. She learned to write and read very quickly, and was always more advanced, inheriting a passion for literature from both her mother and father. The next few years were good, very good; Norah got good grades, Roy was getting published and becoming more and more successful. Norah even published a bit of her own works, became a miniscule title. She lived peacefully and happily, yet sometimes her father did seem quite sad. It seems to be in the blood of all poets, to ponder the meaning of life and find sorrow in their art. But she was always fairly happy in her small Brooklyn apartment with her father. She met a guy named Ross, and became friends, although he was one in many. He would tell her stories, and one day asked Roy if he could take Norah with him on a trip. Ross drove with Norah out to Long Island, and explained those stories--actually Greek myth--were true, and that she was a demigod. She was claimed, but she went back home to her father and told him that he'd shown her a year-round school she wanted to attend. He let her go, slightly unhappy to see her go, and she settled down at camp. Appearance Appearance Dark black hair that falls to her mid back and warm brown eyes, she's fairly average in height and weight. She has a certain innocent air to her, a specific sweetness to her. She always has a book and camera on hand. N43.jpg N42.jpg N41.jpg N40.jpg N39.jpg N38.jpg N37.jpg N36.JPG N35.jpg N34.jpg N33.jpg N32.jpg N31.jpg N29.jpg N30.jpg N28.jpg N27.JPG|My camera! N26.jpg N25.jpg N24.jpg N23.jpg N22.jpg N21.jpg N20.jpg N19.jpg N17.jpg|Me and a friend shopping, I just had to take a few pics :3 N16.jpg N15.jpg N14.jpg N13.jpg N12.jpg|Shoe shopping! N11.jpg N10.jpg N9.jpg N8.jpg N7.jpg N6.jpg N4.jpg N5.jpg N3.jpg N2.jpg N1.jpg N.jpg Possessions Possessions WIP Powers Powers WIP Relationships Relationships Category:CHB Category:Characters Category:Adaptable